


The not-so-great Escape

by The_unholy_Avacado (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Outer Space, Running Away, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_unholy_Avacado
Summary: Life and death would continue to dance across the stage hand in hand, time leading the way backstage and making sure they followed the correct choreography in their seemingly chaotic dance.





	The not-so-great Escape

Staring out the window deep into the infinite of space was almost humbling. An endless wave of colour and light lit up the void in a mesmerizing display of brilliance and wonder.

Keith found himself lost in the never ending sky, knowing that at this present moment he was looking back in time. He was watching great empires fall and be erased to extinction, planets colliding in bursts of blinding heat, the death of billions of worlds, and, even the birth of new life. The Universe was an elaborate theatre production that from one point of view was gut wrenchingly tragic and from another it was the most hope filled story to ever exist. It was comprised of infinite genres and there was no limit to its ensemble of characters. There was no intermissions, time, life and death would not wait for intermissions. 

Life and death would continue to dance across the stage hand in hand, time leading the way backstage and making sure they followed the correct choreography in their seemingly chaotic dance.

All of this Keith saw in the blink of an eye as he sat, cross legged, in front of the window.

The calming buzz of the ship might’ve lulled Keith’s brain into mush had he not been plagued by his own irrational feelings and fears. As he rose from his seat on the cold metal floor he found himself perplexed at his dilemma.

Keith had been opening up to team Voltron. He’d found himself actually enjoying his time with team, he almost looked forward to meal times because despite the vile green goop it meant he got to spend more time with his family. 

He didn’t remember when he had started thinking of Voltron as his family. With all the responsibilities and fears that came with being a paladin most things that seemed normal now simply slipped into his life seamlessly.

It was the little things in life on the castle spaceship that really made him realise just how comfortable he had gotten. 

Instead of precariously hanging and storing his clothes and armour, he found himself simply chucking his clothes and armour on the floor. Instead of coming out for meal times and then going back to his room or exploring the castle a bit, he found himself lounging around with the team and actually laughing at lances stupid jokes or smiling when Hunk started ranting about engineering. 

He had learnt more about the tech he used in his everyday life from Pidge. It was always interesting to hear them talk about their latest robot or invention, even though he didn’t understand some of the things they talked about it was still equally as investing.

He didn’t mind helping Hunk out in the kitchen and even found himself memorising a few recipes. Albeit he usually burned the food or confused one ingredient for something completely different but, nonetheless, he was having fun and learning.

His rivalry with Lance was more like a friendly competition now, more than once had a fight ended by simply letting out the unneeded aggression in the training room and reconciling afterwards. Keith had even tutored Lance slightly on how to use a sword and in turn Lance had attempted to help Keith hit a target. Attempt meaning that Keith nearly burnt off Coran’s moustache. 

Coran was eccentric but Keith had come to know him as a weird uncle that he could go to for help. He’d even vented to him a few times and Keith found himself actually quite interested in Corans rants once or twice.

Allura was cold at first but slowly he had come to see her as a friend of sorts. One time Allura has even invited him to a beauty day with Lance and her, it was actually kind of relaxing and he found himself bonding with Allura.

And Shiro, while still pretty bad with what was quite obviously PTSD, had opened up more to everyone. He knew Shiro was different, but sometimes Keith found himself taken aback when Shiro said something that he could have said when they were back on Earth. He had missed his brother, it was good to have him back, at least a little bit.

All this talk about bonding and getting closer was exactly what broke Keith’s heart, he had to leave.

It was bad to get this close with such a small group of people. He had been very reluctant at first in fear of getting too close and then losing them all. He knew somehow, somewhere, he would completely stuff up and he would be all alone again. So, to make it easier, he decided to leave. 

Permanently this time.

—————————————————————————-

He had already packed his few belongings, and with heart heavy in his hand he jumped into one of the escape pods. This time Allura wouldn’t be here to hitchhike. 

He took off as soon as the door closed in fear of himself changing his mind. He had to get away, he couldn’t trap himself with people he’d eventually lose anyway. As he ejected himself into the void the carefully sealed dam started to leak, it started to break. 

Keith considered himself a hothead, but he never cried much. His sadness always came out big and loud. When he was sad he was a storm of fire ripping apart everything in his way.

But right now, timidly watching the castle get further and further away, he felt like a delicate flower in the rain. The rain collecting and overflowing as he bent over and eventually broke at the stem.

He quickly turned away from the site, instead trying to focus on what he had planned as his next course of action. This had taken months of planning and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

He knew the shuttles traveled surprisingly fast, but just in case he had packed a large assortment of foods that he and hunk had cooked together. It would be enough to sustain him two weeks at least, Keith never really ate that much so one meal was more like two for him. 

He new they weren’t too far from a trading planet. Albeit, a majority was run under gales rule but Keith figured he could fit in well enough if he hid his face and was careful with who he mingled with.

Lost in his thoughts Keith failed to acknowledge that he had traveled so far from the castle that he could no longer see it. Which put him in greater danger than safety as if he was somehow detected in an obviously Altean designed space craft, he would be taken in by the Galra Empire. 

Luckily Keith had enough common sense to snap out of his stupor and notice the giant wormhole opening to reveal a sleek and large Galra Cruiser.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuhhh so here’s something. This started off as a vent of sorts but I slowly started having fun while writing this. Hopes it not too OOC, I’ve never written bout Voltron before. This is a maybe-one shot, who knows I can never make up my mind. I didn’t edit this so later I’ll go back in and clean everything up latre. Just thought I’d post it here cause I have an account now :U
> 
> Please leave a comment if you did enjoy it or if you didnt, I absolutely love feedback it really fuels my writing! Just a kudo is fine too, dont feel obligated to comment :)


End file.
